


Drum Major, Is Your Band Ready?

by gunbirds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Hurt/Comfort, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Multi, a past relationship is implied fo my kids, allura could throw me from 10 to 10 in 32 counts yes, battery shiro, but ma boi is strong, but the adoptive part isnt too touched on, clarinet lance, color guard keith, drum major allura, everyone (voltron) is a mess wtf is up w these specific tags, i use fem pronouns w pidgie but if you rlly dont like that i can change it!, keith has some chronic joint pain probs, lance sits on a throne of valve oil and reeds, pit/aux pidge, shiro actually naps!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, sm romance is still kinda up there im decidin, tuba hunk, very smol amount of ocs i apologize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunbirds/pseuds/gunbirds
Summary: Lance grit his teeth over his reed.Band camp was always the best, Lance loved every minute of it. Sure, he had seen kids go down from heat and dehydration. He watched a platform fall with the drum major on it, he'd tripped over a drum that had fallen from a tenor set. Lance was a seasoned vet in his senior year.Everything was great! Until this transfer from Galra Regional High decided it would be great to throw a rifle in the air and be amazing at it.





	1. Some Bad News and Some Intros.

Lance grit his teeth over his reed.

Band camp was always the best, Lance loved every minute of it. Sure, he had seen kids go down from heat and dehydration. He watched a platform fall with the drum major on it, he'd tripped over a drum that had fallen from a tenor set. Lance was a seasoned vet in his senior year.

Everything was great! Until this transfer from Galra Regional High decided it would be great to throw a rifle in the air and be amazing at it.

★

Voltron High was _the_ school. Altea county had three high schools, but Voltron was the  _one_. Voltron's football team were the reigning champs until this new school from Daibaazal came and with it a new team. The Voltron Lions suffered a crippling loss day one to the Galra Warriors, but facing other schools came with victories. Voltron and Galra became rivals, with tennis, football, soccer, drill, track, academic clubs, swim, and the marching band. The Voltron Pride Marching Band was a force to be reckoned with, they had one of the strongest marching, music, and aux scores of any of the other bands in their division. This was the first year they had only one drum major, Allura Altea. This was also the first year that the band's budget was cut down, usually the band could get uniforms and replacements, even field equipment with some left over. The guard closet was full of weapons and silks from prior years and garment closet was full of uniforms - you could've sworn these kids were a DCI storage house.

Until this year's band camp. Summer was harsh but the news Coran Smythe, the band director, had to deliver was even harsher.

"Hey there, guys! So um... it seems we've run into a bit of a problem with the school," the ginger haired man spoke to a group of tense, sweaty band kids. "Our show has had a few cuts. With money - Band Booster kids, I'm sure your parents have already made you aware and seniors, some traditions are going to be removed." A senior piccolo had already started to weep. "Alright, let's get this show on the road, section leaders - take your sections and start basics. Marching, attention, triangles, and scales. You know the drill!" Coran looked to Allura, who stepped forward. She called attention and a chorus of band kids shouted _Voltron!_ as Allura instructed the sections to different sides of the field.

Band kids ran and some walked (the less enthusiastic ones) to their chosen spot. Takashi "just call me Shiro" Shirogane, drum line captain and senior took his section to the side line on the twenty. He had a few freshmen, not too many. Shiro was the resident stick flipper and a force to be reckoned with. Shiro played the tenor set and was half the reason battery knew where to go.

Hunk Garrett was everyone's best friend, if I'm being honest. He was a gentile giant who played a 3/4 tuba and lead the low brass to victory even into his senior year. Hunk, with a love for cooking, was one of the most impressive musicians this band could be graced with, he knew how to play the majority of brass and a good few reeds, as well as dabbling in percussion.

Katie "Pidge" Holt was a genius. A tech expert and a driving force for the sounds this band's pit can make. Only being a junior didn't stop her, she made sure the pit handled their equipment and handled their sound. She led warm-ups and arguably was the reason there was some lights in last year's show. What can she say, she's willing to make some magic if it means it benefits the band.

Lance Sanchez-McClain was a king who sat on a throne of a reeds, valve oil, and drill copies. He was the section leader for the clarinets, and arguably the leader of the saxophones too, but don't tell the sax leaders. Lance was usually the loudest when it came to cheers, he made sure his section was hydrated, healthy, and ready for anything. He was in the Guard his first year, finding a second love when winter guard started and he could join the band during the fall.

Shiro, Allura, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were a trademark group, they were always together when they could be. And this year was no different - until Shiro had brought someone with him. This kid was short but you could tell he was guard -partially from it being printed on the side of his shorts and partially because he had those biceps all the guard had. No one recognized him but they all saw his shirt. _Galra Winter Guard_ written in white font over a starry background. He was a transfer from _Galra_ of all places. Lance crinkled his nose at this kid's hair, black and healthy but styled in this terrible _mullet_! The Galra really were heathens!

"Okay - I can see this didn't start off well. So anyways, guys, this is my brother - Keith. He transferred from Galra when he moved in with me." Shiro had a hand on Keith's shoulder. Lance froze up and looked over at Hunk, they knew him - well not as like, friends, but Lance had flirted with a Galra guard member in his sophomore year at one of the comps they had together.

_"Hey there, I'm Lance." The clarinet player said as he leaned against the wall next to the snack booth at the host school. He was in full uniform minus his shako - they had just performed and sections were dismissed back to the busses to avoid a block or commotion amoungst the 5 A band. His hair was still mused from his shako but he ran a hand through it as he smile to the other. The guard guy was just a little shorter than him, pale but covered in contour and glitter from his show, his black hair was braided back with a little mini plume coming from the end of it. He was a section leader obviously - Galra had performed earlier, they were a 3A band. He had to be in uniform for awards. "Hello." He was blushing behind the make up. Lance had only just opened his mouth when Hunk yanked him from the back to come to the busses._

_"I was so close! What the heck man!" Lance complained as Hunk unbuttoned and unzipped his uniform. "You were flirting with Galra."_

_"I know!"_

_"You were flirting with Galra that_ happens _to be Shiro's little brother - don't you remember Shiro talking about him Galra's whole show?"_

_Lance paused, his eyes wide._

_"Excuse me whaaat?"_

Shiro cleared his throat at Lance, everyone was introducing themselves and Lance was last. Lance shook his head, "Lance, clarinet section leader." Pidge leaned out from the side of Hunk, an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, cool, now that we all know each other, lets go to lunch and get ready to get back on the field." The group nodded and followed Shiro into the music hall, they all sat in their little group. Hunk had made food and was passing it out, Allura eyed Keith.

"So, Keith. How long have you been in guard?"

"Seventh grade, had a friend who spun saber with Balmera and it went from there."

Lance internally scoffed, of course some kid like Keith would start early, he'd seen him in action. Keith's triple with the seniors at Galra was impressive, he obviously knew how to spin.

Coran called for the band to be ready in five as instructors got drill sheets to section leaders, the group taken aback when Keith got a little folder of guard drill.

"You're a section leader?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you tryout?"

"When everyone else did? I started going to Altea after winter break, I just stayed in winterguard at Galra." Keith shrugged, looking to Hunk who had given him a guard drill sheet that got mixed up with brass drill.

"How did we never see you?" Pidge asked.

"I had a travel course at Balmera, so I was gone for the first half of the day and I don't play an instrument so I never had band."

They had all gotten up and gathered in the band room. Keith had left for the guard closet and the other had left for the field.

Pidge smirked, "he's cool."

"Wh- no he's not, he's Galra. For all we know he's gonna sabotage the guard." Lance was being over dramatic. He was still a little salty over sophomore year.

"Lance, he's fine. You might actually like Keith once the season really starts, he's committed." Shiro patted the brunette on the shoulder, a small smile on his face.

"Fine! But if he ever hits me with a flag or a weapon, you're never gonna hear the end of it!"

That was true, when they were walking to the practice field, Keith had caught up with them. The endcap of his flag had tapped the back of Lance's knee when it had slipped while they were walking. Little to say, Shiro blocked Lance's number for a good hour.


	2. Sir Spam-a-lot and some Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out something about the newest transfer and Lance figures out that he can literally send pictures of spam.
> 
> //srry this chap doesn't have much band but i wanted some of these to actually show their interacts outside of the bandroom/practice field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo
> 
> itsa me, I wanted to try out a bit of text/chat format bc why ya heck nah

**SirLancelot** has invited **Takasheesh** , **LightsDontStopMe** , **GetHunkdOn** , and, **Allurable** to  ** _The Theory and Practice of Oligarchical Collectivism_**

 

**LightsDontStopMe:** *tears thru chat wall* are you sure about that

 

**SirLancelot** : listen listen viv is reading the prophecy

 

**Allurable** : ??????????

 

**Takasheesh** : 1984

 

**Allurable** : Oh.

 

**SirLancelot** : soOOOO anywho

 

**SirLancelot** : we're here to talk shit and not get hit

 

**GetHunkdOn** : listen lance we kno w Karen stepped on your foot while we were running drill but chill

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : drill but chill

 

**Takasheesh** : Drill but chill.

 

**Allurable** : Drill but chill.

 

**Lancelot** : hunk the rt is crazy

 

**Lancelot** : buT! this is not about karen she did my liner for mother's call in wg she is sacred

 

**Lancelot** : this is about k e i t h

 

**Takasheesh** : Listen Lance, I blocked you before. I can do it again.

 

**Lancelot** : i _said_ if he hit me you weren't gonna hear the end of it

 

**GetHunkdOn** : lance it barely touched you

 

**Lancelot** : idc mang it touched me

 

**GetHunkdOn** : is2g if all of our games r u harping

 

**Lancelot** : um fam

 

**Allurable** : Do you and Keith have some kinda history?

 

**Lancelot** : no

 

**GetHunkdOn** : yes

 

**Lancelot** : the air is strong with betrayal and also spam.jpeg

 

**GetHunkdOn** : lance don't do it

 

**Lancelot** : i have the power of god and anime on my side

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : _no nononononono_

 

**Takasheesh** : Lance, you know one issue with this chat.

 

**Lancelot** : hm

 

**Takasheesh** : You gave me admin command.

 

**Lancelot** : you w o u l d n t

 

**Takasheesh** : I w o u l d.

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : savage

 

**Takasheesh** has invited **KoKoChanel** to **_The Theory and Practice of Oligarchical Collectivism_**

 

**KoKoChanel** : um wh

 

**Takasheesh** : Don't ask.

 

**Lancelot** : youre like that dog that cuddles with you on the couch but when you get up for two minutes that dog has sprawled out all over your spot and you love the dog too much to move it but you are annoyed for eternity and your trust no longer exists.

 

**GetHunkdOn** : whoa

 

**Allurable** : Whoa.

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : whoa

 

**Takasheesh** : Whoa, man.

\--

Hunk looked down at Lance, who was rather angrily scrolling through his insta feed. "Whoa."

Lance looked up at Hunk from the tuba player's lap, "did you see his username?"

Hunk opened the chat again, it had gone silent after Lance's lengthy comment. "Yeah, but whoa, man. I know Chico is a giant dog but you should seek a dog behavior specialist if this is happening."

Lance snorted.

\--

**LightsDontStopMe** : anyways the user is bc i put lights in my freshman show and Coran was not happy bc it was mega expensive and he was saying lots o things could go wrong but that was also the first year we beat Galra in aux and some other cats.

 

**KoKoChanel** : neat so your fresh. show was my soph. show and i remember being rlly frustrated w pit w grh

 

**KoKoChanel** : pit acted like the gods of our band - in a way percussion is bc tempo btut galra pit was so extra

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : i heard gpit selected their own unis

 

**KoKoChanel** : youre sorta right, but they had to go through zarkon - the director.

 

**Allurable** : Wasn't Zarkon really harsh? Some one told me the seniors wanted to quit before they got too deep into the season.

 

**KoKoChanel** : oh they wanted to, but they couldn't bc zarkon also taught the band + orchestra classes so everyone in the band was p much screwed

 

**Takasheesh** : You told me about Zarkon your freshman year - that was when you really wanted to transfer.

 

**KoKoChanel** : myeah soph year wasn't that bad ig but ngl galra band was Rough

 

**Lancelot** : do you remember anybody from soph year???? i think i knew someone in the galra band

\--

Hunk raised both eyebrows. "You're treading some dangerous waters man."

Lance shrugged, "he'll probably remember sooner or later."

"Maybe talk to Shiro about it."

\--

 

**Takasheesh** : I remember Ulaz! I had messed up my shoulder after the ballad and he helped me out in the stands.

 

**KoKoChanel** : ulaz was my ice guy he was literally like the doctor of our band

 

**KoKoChanel** : im gonna mute the chat bc its late n im tired

 

**Takasheesh** : See ya at practice.

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : ^

 

**GetHunkdOn** : ^

 

**Allurable** : ^

 

**Lancelot** : ^

 

\---

      Everyone had tests, all the pre-exams had to be filed away. Everyone came to practice mentally done and the mind fatigue was real. Lance looked over to the guard corner, where all the flag bags, rifles, sabers, and even a baton from a few years back were kept so the garment closet wouldn't clutter. One red practice flag was still there and Lance had been late. He didn't know Keith that well but he knew the other probably wouldn't be late - he is Takashi Shirogane's brother. He sighed and close his locker, making sure he put the lock on in it this time.

THEN Keith showed up, his shoulder covered in ice and Shiro right behind him.

"Hey, what happened?" Lance said as he grabbed Shiro's carrier.

"Keith did something to his shoulder, it's nothing huge." The battery captain said as he put a hand on Keith's shoulder that wasn't wrapped in ice.

"No drill today for guard, anyway. We're going over who's on rifle line and saber line." Keith shrugged, wincing a little.

Lance nodded, and began walking to the door, waiting for Keith and Shiro there.

They were about halfway to the practice field when Lance finally broke the silence, "what did you do to your shoulder? You don't take Advanced Phys. Ed, do you?"

Keith shook his head, "I just have some pains every now and again, this was just bad enough I didn't wanna push my luck."

They jogged up to the practice field just in time for warm up circle. Pidge and Hunk both giving the trio concerned looks, Allura and Coran pulled Keith aside while a flute led warm ups.

It was about halfway into practice when Keith's ice had fully melted and his shirt showed the irritated skin. Keith was a sleeve or no sleeve kind of guy. Keith was shouting counts as the guard went through some basics - Lance recognized most of the work.

Keith was from a guard that was known for tosses, the Galra Guard's work was mostly tosses. He made sure his guard was tossing flawlessly, repeating anytime he saw someone fumble. He immediately had guard join in with drill when some basics were 100%, watching from the sideline.

Lance could get with a leader like Keith.

\--

**KoKoChanel** : how was drill

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : so hard, oh my jesus im dying

 

**GetHunkdOn** : smh

 

**Takasheesh** : My calves are titanium, but the rest of me is bleh.

 

**Allurable** : That could have been so poetic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just sm edits srry abt that


	3. First Game Screaming and A Custom Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School band is not here right now,  
> oh why?  
> They're dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!0  
> itd mega cool if I could feedback for this fic (it is my first)  
> but aside from that!  
> what're your show horror stories?

This was a winning game, Voltron Lions versus Taujeer Quakes. Taujeer was arguably a mediocre team in comparison - then again a lot of teams were arguable between Voltron and Galra schools.

Then again, this was a varsity game and the stands were crazy. The student section, the Coalition, was beating a drum, throwing streamers and screaming with an abandon only drunk teenagers could have. They were decked with white clothes - the theme was snow, solely because of puns.

"Lions will freeze the Quakes in their tracks!"

Jokes come and go but Taujeer's quarterback slipping on the singular spot of ice on a wet field went down in history. The band played the Voltron fight song multiple times, the cheer squad was shaking from push ups. Traditions. It was pretty stale night, there was no real air flow but it wasn't too hot. The guard had already left to warm up, flags were whipped into the air with the distant sound of someone shouting counts (Keith) and the occasional clatter of a rifle hitting the track. Guard work was touchy right now - the show was the opener and half of the ballad, and drill for the rest of the ballad with weak music. It's been a debate to even include the rest of the ballad music or just stop the show on the hit.

The show was full of hits and strong percussion, with a backing brass. The theme? The elements, there was no official name yet which meant no section shirts and no show shirts yet. The guard was cut into five groups. Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, and Black. Keith had a costume change in the closer, which is one thing he dreaded. Flag line was split to Yellow and Green, rifle line was split to Blue with Keith being the exception in Red, saber and dance line were in Black. The opener was shaky but was suppose to convey a growth, and coming together of the five color groups. The band lead this with drill. Drumline lead the Black group, the low brass lead Yellow, the clarinet section (which was rather large, it was a surprise this year) and flutes led Blue, Green stayed close to the front sideline, with the pit. Red was with the guard, and was going to follow drumline during Keith's solo in the closer supposedly. There were only three seniors in the guard and all three got solos. Keith in the closer, Karen (she's like mom of the guard, she and Keith connected immediately) in the ballad, and Monte (she was originally a baritone but made the change last year) in the opener. The percussion solo opened the closer (they still had no idea about the music, it was getting finalized according to Coran).

The only problem this band had was this was a custom show. Nothing came with it, and with a low budget, this was going to be mostly pulling out old stuff and trying to put it in.

Coran wanted his favorite class of seniors to go out with a bang (don't tell the juniors). They were like a goofy bunch of kids to him, all together and connected.

Allura called attention and the band slowly made their way to the track where guard was warming up, pit rolling up with their equipment. Warm ups were swift, watching the clock for halftime.

Showtime. The band got shakos on, tall plumes - white with a thin black feather in the center. They clapped as the team came off the field.

The announcer, a science teacher that Pidge swore was a long lost relative, announced the Pride. Band parents yelling for the band in the stands and the Coalition beating their drums, blowing their horns, and (someone at some point at brought it) throwing chalk dust up into the air.

Pidge started the pit on time (which was amazing for a first game show for this pit, mostly freshman), clarinets and flutes came from 20 to 30, starting the music, low brass came with the feeling. The color guard came in at the peak, startling hit in the middle of the opener. Green and Yellow starting with strip toss, the green and yellow printed flags flying open, following by blue taped rifles and two blue flags coming into the air next (only two blue dropped, nothing to fret). Monte's rifle solo started, her control was obvious even if inside her routine wasn't solid. The clarinets and flutes were in a circle around the blue clad guard, breaking off when her solo ended. Green, Yellow, and the rest of Blue joined in. The low brass had an amazing crescendo, sousaphones (only four of them) had done a flip - the sousaphones were split to in two following the lowbrass from both 35s. The opener ended with a sharp marimba and a loud clarinet hit, blue taking fifty and both 55s, green in front of the 45 and yellow behind the 30. The drill looked like a stepping stars of color.

Then the ballad started, a shocking open from the percussion, drumline and pit. The black guard and drumline coming through fast, dance line ahead of sabers. Tenors made a diamond of Shiro at the top and the three others to the other points, and snares and basses making a sort of trail behind them, like it was crashing. Red guard was coming from an endzone, their and black's routine no longer a back field copy of Green, yellow, and blue. Clarinets, flutes, and low brass made a fluttering circle around the fast moving drumline. A crash of symbols from pit and the show stopped.

That was all they had and what a cliff hanger.

Red guard was on the edge of the 40, Black and Drumline on the fifty. Blue, yellow, clarinets and low brass were in a circle around the drumline. Green taking a final turn in front of the pit's set - visual had them leaning in towards the drumline.

Silence, Coran's heart lept into his throat. He knew the show wasn't complete and they should of worked harder, comps start next week.

Applause, the Coalition screaming and hollering with the band parents. Allura had turned and saluted the stands, clapping for her band to exit mark count left. Halftime was over. The band has performed only about 1/2 a show. And what a show.

They went back to the stands quickly, the band chattering about missteps, some freshmen were telling each other in a quiet tone they didn't even play - the guard rushed past the band to flag bags. It was that first show buzz - some people were crying, some people were quiet, some people were two seconds away from hyperventilating, a clarinet's phone had almost fallen out of the uniform (Lance hearing this and pulling them aside), someone was angry because a flag had hit them.

It was rush of feeling from about 120 teens.

The game ended in a staggering defeat for Taujeer. 30-6. Wasn't bad, Taujeer's defense stopped a few touchdowns, but not enough. Coran had a huge band meeting post-game and sent sections off to do sectionals for 10 or so minutes before they could be dismissed.

Once sectionals were complete, everyone was set on getting out of uniform and home. Band members were taking off jackets and guard was in the bathrooms, unitards were fun until you had to take them off. Everyone was frazzled, sweaty, and kinda gross but first game meant post game traditions.

IHop. Oh yes, a takeover was about to commence.

Shiro and Keith were riding together, Lance and Hunk went together, and Allura came with Pidge.

Lance already got the table, everyone else came slowly. Keith rubbing at his face with a nice smelling makeup wipe vigorously, and Shiro trying to take the braid out of his forelock. Hunk had taken advantage of free juice thing that the waiter had forgotten to mention. Allura and Pidge were seeing who could chug grapefruit juice the fastest (that stuff is nasty).

Lance drummed his fingers on the menu, "alright guys, first things first, how do we all feel?" He voice sing-songy with the question.

Keith, "like a cake with contour."

Shiro, "my hands are vibrating, and they won't stop."

Pidge, freshly after chugging grapefruit juice, "I can feel the ringing."

Allura, who had to quit because grapefruit juice, just shrugged.

Hunk, "I'm ready for tea to spill, Lance, just come on."

"You truly get me, buddy."

"I know."

Lance had ordered unsweet iced tea, "I have tea, and this one I won't spill _but_!!"

Shiro shook his head, hair flopping in weird, sweaty waves. "Who did what?"

This group was sucker for drama.

" _SO_ , I heard the trumpets captain was dating someone in pit - they broke up after a week of 'true love' and that's why both were missing."

"Aw, Lance, the tea is so weak this year." Pidge said, looking concerned with her grapefruit juice refill. Allura smirking at her devilishly.

"All the seniors of last year had the steamiest tea, we've got nothing." Lance deflated.

Shiro tsk-ed. "The freshmen in battery don't stop talking about class drama, but nothing in comparison to last season."

"What happened last season?" Keith asked after a quick sip of apple juice, Pidge muttering 'weak'.

"Someone from Voltron transferred to Galra, people guessed it was because they were dating someone in Galra, but we never really knew. Lance dated his friend for a while, but she chained him to a tree after stealing some reeds."

"Nyma was a crafty snake."

Keith put down his glass, "who was it?"

"He had some candy name or something. Rolo?"

Keith choked on his own spit, Shiro patting his back as he coughed.

Everyone sat up a little, worried for the hacking teen. "Do you know him?"

Keith nodded, taking a quick drink of water he had stolen from Shiro. "I was the someone from Galra he dated." Keith said quickly.

"Whoa really?" Shiro raised an eyebrow, "you never told me about Rolo?"

"Shiro, do you know yourself?" Allura asked.

"Good point, but still?"

"When did you guys meet?" Lance asked, his heart hammering in his throat.

"Sophomore year, I think? He asked me out on Voltron hoco week, we went to Voltron's then Galra's homecoming. He broke up with me when I told him I was transferring after winter break last year." Keith shrugged.

Shiro crossed his arms, "now it makes sense why you didn't tell me, someone from my own section dated my little brother then broke up with him."

"Oh yeah, wasn't he that snare player? Like, he kinda jumped around a lot-" Hunk shut up immediately when he looked at Keith, who had an eyebrow raised.

Pidge cut in, "how about the sleepover, Hunk, we have to ask them about that!"

Hunk smiled, thank god for Pidge, "oh yeah! Since we have the three day weekend, Pidge and I wondered if you guys wanted to stay over. Have a Disney marathon and watch DCI shows. Karaoke, vines, the usual."

The whole group perked up in a collective 'yes'.

"Wait, three day weekend?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, sophs have PSAT and none of us have to go in until later so we all just skip." Pidge smirked.

"Great! I'm assuming this will be at the Holt residence again?" Allura asked as she poured her grapefruit juice into Pidge's almost empty glass.

Lance smiled, he would be spending three nights with guy he has flirted with and his best friends. This would be fun! There just all bros. Buds. Amigos - well, Shiro and Allura are little more than amigos but ya know, "we should keep it professional when we're in band".

"Yep! We have the basement suite so we can wreck the place, then feel bad and leave it cleaner than we found it!" Pidge added, scarfing down a piece of pancake recently brought to the table.

Everyone began their plan of attack for the night, everyone ultimately deciding to just sleep tonight and cause havoc to the world tomorrow. Keith added they should practice only to be cut off with a back of the head swipe from Shiro and a quick "ignore him."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so/////////// im rlly not a fan of ocs myself but I rlly wanted to project some of my favs from my band into this --- specially my section leaders, I love them both sm (^'': 
> 
> my show this last season was a custom show so that was a huge inspiration!!  
> i will be making small references to the character's past shows and stuff so if it gets too confusing i could 1) explain a little better in the chapter or 2) dedicate a few chapters to the past shows!  
> im rlly sorry if things get confusing, i think a little too much and im rlly not used to writing to people but more to myself where i understand the world in which im writing


	4. The Sleepover of Keith's Rifle On The Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a dare, he swears.

The gang had all gotten settled into Pidge's basement when Hunk suggested they start a fire outside. Pidge's big backyard had a giant tree and a little concrete fire pit next to the deck with never quite taken down Christmas' lights. Lance had old, random papers stuffed down in his bag that probably were close to petrified so there was kindling and various sticks around the yard from the giant tree supplied ample fuel.

Everyone had their instruments and Keith had his flag bag, which meant everyone had their music. So horrible parodies of show music were played in the backyard by a bunch of tired band kids with Keith dragging out lazy flag work and dance.

"Keith. I have a dare." Pidge smirked, putting down her toy xylo (an inside joke from Allura back in freshman year). Keith quickly stopped slap spins and held his rifle.

"Okay, shoot." He asked, faint makeup making that eyebrow raise twice as dramatic.

"Do the highest toss you can with that rifle."

Keith shrugged, stepping a few feet away from the fire. It would be rather upsetting if he messed up and threw his wooden rifle covered in red tape into a fire. He started off with a few quick slap spins, stopping and getting his prep. Finally after a concentrated face and loud whisper count, he tossed. It wasn't his best toss, it was spinning pretty fast and tight but it still got height.

Freeze frame, Keith's hand released back, that rifle was going towards the house.

He looked up and began stepping backwards, trying to get the soaring weapon.

BAM!!

A little shingle slide off the gutter as Keith's rifle slammed on the roof. His eyes widened as he dashes up the steps of the deck. He turned back, whipping his head around, "Pidge, I am so sorry."

"Dude, that was like... twelve spins. Still counts but holy shit." Pidge jogged over to the guard. "How are we gonna get it down? I think my dad has a ladder?"

"Nah, Shiro, c'mere." Keith called, Shiro padding over to the duo. "Remember DIO? When we left a silk ontop of the risers?"

Shiro sighed, "yes, Keith. I do."

"Remember the thing."

"I remember the thing, you almost broke your wrist two weeks before states."

"It was still cool."

"Keith."

"Shiro."

Keith raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the rifle ontop of the roof.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine..." Shiro bent his knees, hands cupped and back to the house.

Keith backed up against the edge of the deck and got a running start, using Shiro to get leverage up on the roof where he landed with a shakey thump.

"If there's a hole in my roof, I'm hiring Broganes and Co. to fix it." Pidge remarked.

"Don't worry, Pidgeon, if I can do this on risers the width of however long Lance's shin is, I can do it on a roof." Keith winked at the pit member, slipping abit on a shingle.

"I resent that remark!" Lance shouted from the bottom of the deck stairs.

Keith got a grip of the strap of his rifle, walking to the edge of the roof. "Shiro, catch." Shiro put his arms out, fully expecting to catch the small rifle rather than Keith. The brothers crashing to ground together upon impact.

"You're so stupid."

"Nah, you just can't catch."

"I could of died."

"But you didn't."

Pidge snorted, "my god, they are brothers."

Hunk, recording the entirety of the scene, spoke up, "why wouldn't they be?"

Pidge shrugged. "We should go inside before my dad locks us out for being out too long."

Everyone made a noise of agreement, filing into the basement. Lance quickly pulling out Mulan, casting a glance of Allura.

"Oh my god, Lance."

"We gotta do it 'Lura." Lance wiggled with box, his smile wide.

"Oh, fine. We haven't done this in forever." Allura laughed, grabbing the box from the clarinet player and putting it in the ancient CD player Pidge owned. Skipping through a majority of the movie until they got to _the_ part.

Lance and Allura got up infront of the television, grinning from ear to ear as I'll Make A Man Out of You began to play.

The duo began loud, this parody was thought up in a speedy car ride to a comp the two were almost late for.

"Let's get down to business! To defeat, the Galra..."

Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk made the loud grunty noise.

"Did they send me brass? when I asked, for winds?"

Cue Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk.

"You're the saddest band, I've ever met. And you can bet before we're through!"

"I'll make a champ out of you!!"

Allura hit a high, seems conducting wasn't her only talent.

They took a line straight out of the song, this was one they had to work on.

"Once you find your tempo, you are sure to win!"

"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, but you can bet before we're through... some how I'll make a champ, out of yoooou!!" Allura was laughing throughout her entire song.

Hunk stood up, snorting and giggling. "I'm never gonna catch my breath."

Shiro wiped his face of tears, "Say goodbye to those who knew me."

Pidge held her nose and belted out, "boy was I fool in school for cutting gym!"

Lance was laughing this whole time, trying to catch his breath for his lines. "This guy's got'em scared to death!"

Hunk made a high pitched voice, "hope she doesn't see right through me."

Pidge, back with that nasal voice, "now I wish that I knew how to swim!!"

They all joined in the chorus, replacing 'be a man' to 'be a band'.

They all had to stop when they couldn't stop laughing. Allura pausing the movie to get down on her knees and laugh.

Lance looked over to Keith who was loosing his mind, using the heel of his hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. Smearing leftover makeup over his flushed face.

"I'm gonna pee!!!" Pidge shouted as she laughed into the fuzzy carpet the group was scattered about on. It took twenty minutes, and a shout of Mrs. Holt for the group to finally calm down.

"That was glorious, lord." Keith wheezed, taking deep breaths to try a cool his red face.

Lance and Allura bowed, "welcome to the Pride, Keith."

Hunk sighed happily, "okay, okay, let's actually watch Mulan now. It's a fav."

"You know it bud."

\--

**SirLancelot** >> **GetHunkdOn**

 

**SirLancelot** : tonight's going rlly well??

 

**GetHunkdOn** : what do ya mean amigo

 

**SirLancelot** : i thought id be all awkward n stuff bc we have a new guy

 

**GetHunkdOn** : nah man, you overthink

 

**SirLancelot** : i mean sanchez means overthink in Spanish

 

**GetHunkdOn** : um no it doesn't

 

**SirLancelot** : it's an ancient mcclain dialect

 

**SirLancelot** : it was really cool we made him laugh that hard

 

**GetHunkdOn** : wdym, we all laughed until we had to put our lungs back

 

**SirLancelot** : ive only seen his uncomfortable laughs when he's with the guard, i don't think its he doesn't like em, its just weird bc hes 1. a senior so its different w his departure n 2. hes new to this guard so he doesn't have all the inside jokes

 

**GetHunkdOn** : myeah i think shiro mentioned it one time during drill bc he saw how keith was distant or w/e

 

**SirLancelot** : im just happy he can laugh and be comfortable around us, spec bc hes fro galra so he already a has a mark against him fro some ppl

 

\--

 

**oprah is my mom**

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : whatre you guys textin abt

 

**Allurable** : You look like you're having serious meme convo, but we can never tell.

 

**SirLancelot** : um hold on

\--

**SirLancelot** has invited **LightsDontStopMe** and **Allurable** to **sm confesh**

 

**Allurable** : ???

 

**SirLancelot** : remember when i was rlly frustrated after that one show vs galra

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : myeah, hunk wouldn't tell me what was up

 

**SirLancelot** : well um yknow how shiro intro'd us to his bro in soph yr

 

**Allurable** : Yeah, Keith was very quiet.

 

**SirLancelot** : well, i may or may not have flirted with him after our show

 

**Allurable** : Okay? Is that why you were so quiet?

 

**SirLancelot** : we were basically eye kissing each other nothing was really said

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : soo? youre bein rlly extra abt tho

 

**SirLancelot** : but like? im me and me is very awkward

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : i mean u guys didn't say anything??? do you still like him????

 

**SirLancelot** : myeah kinda sorta? idk him that well rn

 

**Allurable** : Bring him to hoco. Come with Shiro and I.

 

**SirLancelot** : um what

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : imean why not

 

**Allurable** : Just sleep on it right now, Lance. A lot happened in the past 12 hours, between first game show and people being thrown on roofs. We all need to sleep.

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : hunk, shiro, and keith beat us to it so lets just chill.

 

**SirLancelot** : yeah mk, gn

 

**LightsDontStopMe** : gn

 

**Allurable** : Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao dreams r fun 
> 
> i rlly wanna do a request fic series?????????????? but im not that um? good? i suck lmao\  
> if you have prompts or anything just put it in the comments?? and i can write it?  
> it can b w/e um jus nothing to freaky pleasem


	5. That First Comp Tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Comp Craziness, I mean, c'mon - it's only first comp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its only been twenty years w bno updates pffffffffffff

Cars were pulling into the school lot like ants through a tunnel. Seniors and Juniors had grabbed people who couldn't drive, parents were hurriedly dropping off kids.

 

Today was the First Competition. Hosted by Taujeer - thank god. The school didn't have a large band but their shows were always interesting and they had a HUGE stadium (if you can't tell where the funding for the building went). People were wearing band shirts and shorts of varying lengths. The guard had pulled on jazz shoes and band members were tying up dinkles while walking or putting instruments together. Drill sheets were scattered about, attached to water bottles. People were rushing out to grab scaffolding and help pit (for once). Captains were taking role, people were calling and furiously texting group chats to get people the hell there. They had two hours of practice before they had to load up for the hour long drive for Taujeer. The "two hours" is typically an hour and a half of practice and a half hour of Coran trying to get everyone settled for him to talk and send them back to the band room.

The practice was a disaster little to say. Two guard members came with some injury (leaving a flustered Keith very annoyed to start his day), someone forgot their dinkles, another forgot their instrument ("How did you manage that! You play a sousaphone!!!!" Hunk scolded), most of the pit and trumpets were missing or late. The wind was going crazy so flag line was having a hell of a time, someone forgot reeds. Coran was losing faith rapidly today but he carried practice out anyway, being picky about certain spots in the drill but not nit picky. He couldn't do that with only a third of a show yet.

He kept an eye on the clock, waiting for the moment he would tell Allura to halt and gather the band. It came so fast he almost didn't realize it.

After a quick pep talk with the band, assuring them today would be okay. The wind was suppose to die down by the time they were going to perform and the sun was going to be in front of Allura rather than behind (unfortunately for Allura but fortunate for the band).

Everyone quickly got back to band room and gathered their stuff, grabbing garment bags and the guard grabbing flag bags - Shiro getting the battery to the truck as quickly as possible. Everyone got loaded quickly, and the catered lunch was handed out - simple sandwiches, with vegetarian and gluten-free for those who had dietary needs. People ate quickly as the bus pulled out.

\--

**how did he manage**

 

 **KoKoChanel** : throw yourself off the bus if your section isn't falling apart

 

 **Takasheesh** : we are all going to stay firmly put apparently

 

 **GetHunkdOn** : hOW DO YOU FORGET A GIANT ASS TUBA

 

 **GetHunkdOn** : LIKE I UNDERSTAND MISPLACING A PICCOLO BUT A GIANT TUBA

 

 **GetHunkdOn** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **Allurable** : I'm ready for sun blindness.

 

 **SirLancelot** : 1/2 of my section forgot reeds im ready for death

 

 **LightsDontStopMe** : does anyone know who else is gonna b at the comps

 

 **Takasheesh** : Taujeer is exhibition obviously, I think Arus is gonna be there too.

 

 **KoKoChanel** : _arus ew_

 

 **Allurable** : What's the problem with Arus? They're basically the Pride's mother.

 

 **LightsDontStopMe** : they let us use their field for the first half the of the year bc there was a huge mess of holes and stuff on the practice field

 

 **KoKoChanel** : i have a small hatred towards one of the arusians on saber

 

 **GetHunkdOn** : klaizap??

 

 **KoKoChanel** : _gasp_ how did you know

 

 **SirLancelot** : wait what happened between you two

 

 **KoKoChanel** : yknow the movie drumline he essentially did that w the guard when i was still learning saber and i almost punched him behind the bleachers at daibaazal before it was torn down

 

 **Takasheesh** : Why is it always something when you went dark on me after you joined Galra

 

 **KoKoChanel** : um bc you would have come and gotten ur ass kicked bc everyone @galra hates anyone @voltron

 

 **SirLancelot** : are pit n bat on the same bus as guard again

 

 **KoKoChanel** : No

 

 **Takasheesh** : Yes

 

 **SirLancelot:** well shiro yknow keiths only a few seats away then

 

\---

 

People could of sworn they heard a scream of absolute terror from the Percussion bus.

 

\---

 

 **GetHunkdOn** : **Shared a picture from @NotRynNow**

 

 **LightsDontStopMe:** **Shared a picture from gallery**

 

 **SirLancelot:** IM DEAD IS SHIRO SITTING ON KEITH

 

 **Allurable** : Wow. Keith's really stuck between a leather seat and a hard place.

 

 **KoKoChanel** : **Sent a Voice Clip**

 

\--

 

_"Please *gasp* tell my *gasp* guard I loved them *loud coughing*"_

 

_"Don't worry he's fine!"_

__

 

 **SirLancelot** : hunk youre the first in my will, you get all my reeds and valve oil

 

 **GetHunkdOn** : hell yes

 

 **SirLancelot** **changed the "how did he manage" to "rest in pieces lance"**

 

 **SirLancelot:** guess keith may be dead too

 

 **SirLancelot** : deliver his remains to coran and let Karen have his solos

 

 **Takasheesh** : I got up because he was legitimately having the wind crushed out of him

 

 **Allurable** : Aw, Keith is soft.

 

 **KoKoChanel** : hello this is Karen!! keith is A-Okay!!

 

 **SirLancelot** : Karen a true gift

 

\--

 

Despite the series of unfortunate events (more importantly Keith throwing a can of dry shampoo at the back of Shiro's head at point blank range), the band made it. They were guided to their parking spots and everyone got dressed. The band's uniforms were simple, but powerful. The bibbers were a simple black, the over coat was more elaborate, the snarling Lion Of Voltron embroidered on each breastplate, ropes on the right arm over a shoulder cape, black with a golden inside. They had different shakos for comps, a larger plume the went to about the nape of the performer, a shock of black feathers in the front, to red, green, yellow, and finally blue at the end. Each member had gauntlets but Allura's were much more elegant, larger with a golden shock. Her plume was notably similar but larger, she had a full on cap and her mace has a lion's head with rubies for eyes at the end.

The guard wore a black body suit with a few accents of light blue, overtop of which they were a breast plate with a "V", they each had a half skirt of different colors for the different groups they were divided into during the show, hair in a tight braid that was varying lengths for each guard member. They had "pauldrons" of pure white and a very flexible material, the jazz shoes had a cover of white. The sections leaders, Keith, Karen, and Monte, had extra accessories. Monte's skirt went all the way around her rather than half, with a differing color from blue to gold as it tapered to transparent. Karen had shoulder pieces that made her look more threatening then she already looked with her sharp contours and makeup. Keith had ropes and a red half skirt, and was currently holding the uniform he was going to quick change to. It was black and purple, he was holding purple feathers for his hair and gauntlets that sharpened where they would reach his elbows.

The guard went off to stretch and warmup, as did the band until a guide led them to a practice field. Practice Field 3 was closer to the stadium, which was rather distracting. There was a rule - don't watch the other bands until after you perform. They went through the show music, They had almost all the music and the guard had a full routine but they had yet to get the drill for the third movement. They had a few pieces on field, one was a large crystal that Pidge had set up lights in to change colors at different parts of the show and the other was simple piece of scaffolding with a beautiful galaxy scene (thanks Art Club). The guard quickly put their weapons and flags onto the cart as Keith ran off to put his other uniform on underneath this one, his original uniform would cover the accents of the one underneath so he'd just be hot from the body suit underneath it all.

The guide came, her Taujeer uniform was spick and spam but she looked a little frazzled. She led the band to the route to the stadium, wishing the Pride good luck and scambering off to the next band. Coran called for the cadence and the band marched up to the field, everyone turned their heads away from Arus, who was just finishing up.

Here they took the field.

\--

Another amazing hit for the introduction - Allura had been allowed a pair of sunglasses so she could conduct and not go blind (the judge had a heart). The clarinets and flutes came in perfectly, and following them was low brass. The feeling of courage and bravery emanating perfectly from their crescendo, Green and Yellow flags burst open in the air, perfect timing (only one green dropped, a freshman who was likely just nervous). Monte, the blue guard, and the clarinets came in with a powerful hit. The Pride had formed an Earth like shape with their drill, it was almost perfect, the circle wobbly in some places. Monte's solo was flawless, a somber tune from the clarinets and low brass. The trumpets played a hit has the feeling played up and Monte's solo ended. The sousaphone's flipped with only a few falters. The opener ended with the marimba feature. The crowd was loud, and band was already panting. The ballad began.

The percussion feature began, it was powerful but mysterious - hits you expected didn't happen but for all the right reasons. The black guard came with battery, they were fast. Crashing almost. The drumline's visual was risky, but Shiro's drilling let it happen flawlessly. The battery burst apart, the circle of green, blue and yellow surrounding them like a crash site. The red guard was lurking, off to the endzone. A hit continues the ballad, the red guard practically running over to the crash site, each guard member got a drummer. Keith and Shiro held eye contact as Shiro lifted Keith up into the air by his waist. The other drummers and guard repeated this, Keith's hands over Shiro's with feet pointed, left foot tucked into his knee. Shiro did a quick turn, setting Keith down swiftly. Monte, the blue guard, and the clarinets surrounded the red guard and drumline. The red guard drew sabers from the straps of the drumline. This was difficult move to set up and few people fumbled. Karen emerged from the black dance line, her solo was graceful and loose as the rest of the marchers spread out - the parent "pit crew" wheeling forth the crystal and galaxy setting. The ballad ended, Karen had done an aerial 7 steps away from the front sideline. The flutes fluttered in, musically and literally. Space was calm, and so was the first piece of the closer. The drill ended here, yellow to the left bottom, blue to the right bottom with red atop of them, black in the middle and green to the left. The guard continued routine and the music played. The crystal was a light blue, then as the music played a hit, turned a violent reddish purple. The band's visual was them out of control, like being blown through a wind tunnel. The black dance line ran behind the galaxy scaffolding and red took center. Yellow and Blue drew closer and green seemed alone. The music was calming, each section playing a similar but different tune depending on their designated color. Red guard's saber feature was high flying, the red dance line was mostly partners, a swing going on with the four. The colors joined together with noticeable absence of black dance line. Red was shakey on purpose, they began falling. The only one left standing by the end of this fall was Keith. Who looked back as the black dance line joined, Keith running around them to change. Black and Red became one, the colors all back together in unison. One band, one sound. The red guard flipped their skirts to black, join the black dance line and sabers. Keith came back, taking center field. His solo began. A crash of trumpets and the crystal become an unstable red, black, and purple. Keith rolling to ground. He was portraying a split, his armor shed for a flexible chest plate, the feathers with by his ears, distantly making him look more alien. He ran towards to yellow section, their visual was them turning away, then green, then blue, then black. The crystal finally turning reddish-purple. Keith's saber flew high into the air, the crowd and band silent in anticipation. The saber was coming down fast, and flew into Keith's hand, the band's music was harsh as the crowd cheered. Keith running off field behind the scaffolding.

The band began and Allura joined the red guard, spinning her mace with their sabers - risky, there was no conductor. The band was loud enough the mistakes could only be detected by the sharpest ear. The rejoining of the colors was magnificent as the black, drumline, and Allura all led them in sound. The crystal was bright blue again, a crescendo of low brass and clarients gave the show it's powerful, unfinished ending. The Pride was finished and crowd went insane.

Now to the bleachers.

\--

The band was huddled together, a few people were limping from tweeking ankles during visuals but it was okay. Keith stood by Shiro, separate from the guard. The section leaders all joined in one spot while the rest of the band went to bus to change led by a chaperone. Coran smiled to the huddle.

"Good job, Pride!" He boasted, leading the group of tired section leaders to the bleachers were the Pride would be. "I'll go to the busses and check on the few with some injuries, get yourselves settled. Sectionals will be when we get back to the busses after awards." Coran gave them a thumbs up and left.

Lance and Hunk climbed up to Keith, Shiro, and Pidge. Keith was obviously overheating, Shiro had a cool water bottle pressed against the back of his neck.

Shiro smiled at the group, "how do you guys think you did?"

Lance shrugged, "pretty great. Monte included me in her work for abit and the clarinets got some shine time."

Hunk laughed shakily, "I'm just happy we found an old rental for the sousaphone, that would of been disastrous."

Keith just gave a simple thumbs up which Pidge was trying to force an icepack into his uniform, "pit did good, I can feel the first place in my bones."

\--

**SirLancelot invited GetHunkdOn, Takasheesh, LightsDontStopMe, and Allurable to "Save Keith"**

 

 **SirLancelot** : who thought it was smart to let him wear three layers of thick uniform on an 80 degree humid day

 

 **Takasheesh** : Allura is an EMT, he'll be okay if something happens at the track.

 

 **LightsDontStopMe** : he cant focus hes so hot i don't think he should stand for awards, someone should get monte

 

 **GetHunkdOn** : um apparently he can bc he just read the chat from my phone and said no

 

 **Allurable** : Keep him cool, use your capes to keep the sun off of him and get him ice cold water. I'm walking to the stadium as we speak, I had to check up on a few people, I have ice and water. Monte tweeked her ankle so it's not wise for her to stand either and Karen's brother came and got her because she had work right after the show.

 

 **SirLancelot** : is there anyone else who can

 

\--

 

"Whoa buddy!" Shiro called as Keith went further forward, waving Allura up to their position the bleachers. She brought Keith's face up, put a water in his gloved hand and forced him to drink. "There's two more bands until awards, he might make it. There's Galra then exhibition."

"Okay, it'll give him a chance to rest at least," Pidge added, watching Galra take the field. Their show was interesting but they all had their attention towards the captain suffering from heat stroke.

\--

**Save Keith**

 

 **Takasheesh** : He's more here and talking, he says he stand for awards. I'll stay close to him when we're down there.

 

 **Allurable** : Good, we can keep him under watch. Taujeer is just finishing up, we have to get to the track now.

 

 **SirLancelot** : lets go pride

 

\--

 

Galra stood next to Voltron, sending a side eyed glare to the ex-membe, drum major, and drumline captain. Keith was swaying, Shiro slapped his wrist to bring him back down to Earth, the icepacks that were tucked into his uniform were becoming warm. They reached Voltron's division, they won first place in everything. Each salute was flawless despite Keith's wooziness. They called 3rd place, Arus. 2nd, Galra.

 

"And your Rector Noise Scale grand champion band is! Voltron High School's Marching Pride!"

 

The Pride went crazy, then died down when Keith finally went down. His knees went limp and he fell forward, thankfulling missing the trophies around his feet but there was a clack of his head against the track. The Taujeer drum major set the trophie down and went to the fallen Pride member. Allura had Keith's head in her lap while Taujeer director radioed for an ambulance. Shiro went with Keith as the red flashing lights and siren faded into the humid air.

\--

**um why him**

 

 **Takasheesh** : Keith's okay, he locked his knees which didn't help and he overheated. He's on fluids and a very cold room. He's showing signs of a very mild concussion, but nothing serious.

 

 **Allurable** : I'll talk to Coran about his uniform, though I'm sure he's already making changes.

 

 **SirLancelot** : why!!! did!!! we!! stil!! send!! him!!!! out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **GetHunkdOn** : i agree with lance ///^: this was not our best move

 

 **LightsDontStopMe** : when can we visit him??

 

 **Takasheesh** : They're keeping him over night to see if this concussion is gonna rear an ugly head or if he just bumped it.

 

 **Takasheesh** : Likely tomorrow afternoon, he'll be discharged but we can visit him in the morning.

 

**Takasheesh: shared a picture from gallery**

 

 **Allurable** : he looks so awful.

 

 **SirLancelot** : least we know he's awake enough to smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a rush  
> also the grandchamps first comp thing is directly from last season - it was so great, but it was another school's captain that fainted, it felt awful but one of our drum majors is an EMT!!!  
> ily ddd <3

**Author's Note:**

> mega firsties ha  
> im actually in my school's band!! color guard is color hard  
> please leave comments !!!!!!! im always looking for ways to do better!!


End file.
